Sesshomaru, ¿eres tú?
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [COMPLETO] Sesshomaru era un ser cruel, despiadado y sin corazón, frío como un tempano de hielo. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando alguien decida darle una maldición que lo cambiará para siempre? Sesshomaru, ¿eres tú? ¡SESSHOMARU SE HA CONVERTIDO EN HUMANO!
1. La maldición de la bruja

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (por ahora, muajajaja).

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y dejaron un review o agregaron a favoritos :).

**Advertencia**_**: **_Posible OoC.

* * *

**Sesshomaru, ¿eres tu?**

**Prólogo.**

_Sesshomaru._

Cuando la gente, los monstruos o los demás demonios escuchaban ese nombre no les causaba más que un escalofrío que les recorría toda la espina dorsal. Nadie nunca se atrevió a hacerle frente a un daiyokai tan poderoso como aquel, y el que lo hacía pues por estúpido terminaba muerto.

¿Cuáles eran las características principales de eser ser? Se le conocía como un demonio despiadado sin corazón, cruel, asesino y sobretodo, se le conocía por el gran desprecio que sentía hacia los humanos y sobre todo a los híbridos como su medio hermano, Inuyasha. Para el esas solo eran criaturas débiles y inferiores.

Y aunque nadie cuestionaba sus actitudes hubo una persona que sí lo hacía y peor, que se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto.

¿Quién fue esa persona? ¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias? Pero la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para haber tenido una muerte tan terrible como la que le sucedió?

Ahora piénsalo dos veces antes de interponerte en el camino sel señor Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Capítulo I: La maldición de la bruja.**

Alguien lo observaba escondido entre los árboles. Observaba sus movimientos, su carácter, su crueldad... ¡Pero que ser más despreciable! ¿Cómo ese demonio verde podía seguirlo sin el temor de que este lo cortara en dos? Debía tenerle una devoción demasiado grande y dedicada. En fin, la persona que le espiaba no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le había estado siguiendo el rastro al daiyokai de una manera sumamente sigilosa para que este no se percatara de su presencia. En todo ese tiempo estudiándolo había llegado a la conclusión de la porquería de demonio que era, no tenía una pizca de bondad en su ser, para el todo era venganza y pura venganza. Todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, humano o yokai, terminaba muerto o arrodillándose en sus pies pidiendo misericordia y rogando por su vida, cosa que a el por supuesto le encantaba, ver como a los que el denominaba "inferiores" se le arrodillaban a sus pies. Pero ya había sido suficiente, ya estaba cansada de ver la arrogancia de ese ser que se creía invencible, no lo permitiría más.

Y entonces salió de entre los árboles. Estaba frente a frente de Sesshomaru.

—Eres una simple humana, pero desprendes un aura demoníaca —comentó sin mucha importancia con su voz fría y cruel.

La mujer sinceramente se sorprendió de que este ya la estuviese esperando allí afuera, pues cuando salió el daiyokai la miraba sin parpadear, por lo que daba a entender de que siempre supo de su presencia. Pero que tonta había sido... por supuesto que el lo sabía, su olfato era extraordinario, la podría oler a metros y sentir su aura.

No lo podía ocultar, ahora que lo tenía allí estaba un poco asustada, pero no se dejaría humillar. Alzó el mentón y habló orgullosa.

—Mi nombres es Natsuki, soy una bruja muy poderosa, Sesshomaru y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que te haya castigado —dijo, su voz tembló un poco, pero supo disimularlo.

«_¿Es que esta mujer desea morir a manos de mi amo bonito? ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera!_» Pensó el pequeño Jaken para si mismo, esa humana tenía una muerte segura, nadie desafiaba así a su señor y vivía para contarlo.

Sesshomaru apretó la mirada y curvó un poco su labio, como en signo de burla.

—No me digas —dijo seriamente, para segundos después sacar su látigo y atacarla, pero cuando este se dirigía a Natsuki se partió y desapareció, al parecer la bruja tenía un campo de energía que la rodeaba y no permitía que esta fuera atacada.

Ella rió confiada.

—¿Crees que no vine preparada? —se burló del daiyokai —No puedes atacarme con ninguna de sus técnicas, ni siquiera adoptando tu forma real. Inténtalo si es que quieres —le retó y este así lo hizo.

Sacó su espada, pero esta no le hizo nada así que intento una vez más con su látigo, pero no adopto la forma de perro, sabía que le sería imposible destruir el campo de energía. Sí, era una simple humana, pero como bruja tenía poderes fuertes que ni siquiera el gran Sesshomaru podía destruir.

—Así que vienes a castigarme, ¿no es así? —preguntó sarcásticamente —Me gustaría ver como lo intentas sin salir de tu protección. Un pie afuera y estarás muerta, bruja despreciable.

Natsuki no le iba a permitir que le hablara de esa manera, así que simplemente contestó:

—Para tu castigo no es necesario que salga, Sesshomaru —comentó pasivamente y de la nada empezó a recitar palabras en un lenguaje extraño.

«_Nimbus ex caligo saltus delere ipse fallax delere_

_implecare religare vis labis plumeus orbis ex volitare»_

El viento se agitaba violentamente. Jaken tuvo que aferrarse a la pierna de su amo para no salir volando por los aires, Sesshomaru se empezó a sentir muy extraño, débil y sin fuerzas, pero aun así camino con esfuerzo (pues el viento lo empujaba para atrás) hacia donde se encontraba Natsuki. Tenía rabia, demasiada. Una bruja insolente le había hecho quien sabe que clase de maleficio. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos empezaron a salir, pero sólo eso. Quería transformarse completamente para poder liberar todas sus emociones, pero no daba resultado, no podía lograr la transformación completa, ¿era ese el "castigo"? ¿No permitirle cambiar? ¡Bruja idiota! Un simple hechizo no haría que el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru se hiciera más débil o inferior.

—¡No lo intentes, Sesshomaru! ¡No cambiarás ni aunque lo desees! —gritó Natsuki para que se escuchara a través del ruido que todo eso estaba provocando —He cumplido con mi tarea y tu castigo se hará efectivo mañana en el día. Sufrirás las consecuencias por tus actos, y si algún día aprendes la lección, entonces quizá piense en revertir la maldición que te he hecho.

Y sin más desapareció. El viento volvió a la normalidad y Sesshomaru estaba de pie, aún a mitad de su cambio, pero debía calmarse, así que lentamente sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese color amarillo característico de la raza de su familia, sus colmillos volvieron a su tamaño habitual. Se quedo mirando el lugar donde Natsuki había estado hace unos segundos. Se sentía impotente y humillado por una bruja insignificante, la próxima vez que se encontrara con ella, no correría con la suerte de salir viva... pagaría caro por aquello.

—¿Amo está bien? —preguntó delicadamente Jaken tratando de descifrar alguna expresión en el rostro de su señor, pero este estaba terriblemente serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate —le espetó con brusquedad el daiyokai.

Pero la realidad es que Sesshomaru no se sentía para nada bien. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que le había hecho esa loca, pero logró que el demonio más poderoso se sintiera débil y cansado, muy cansado. De repente le dieron ganas de tirarse en el suelo y descansar, pero no lo haría. Debía seguir el rastro de Natsuki y asesinarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal: cuando intento olfatear el rastro de la bruja no percibió nada, de hecho no sentía ningún olor, nada más que el del aire y la tierra, olores que cualquiera sentiría normalmente. Bueno, eso no lo detendría, se preparó para elevarse en el aire, pero sus pies no respondían. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasandole? ¿Por qué sus poderes no funcionaban? Se dio cuenta de que Jaken lo observaba preocupado, así que orgulloso como siempre se puso en marcha, caminando...

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿A donde vamos? —preguntó su sirviente corriendo tras el —¿Iremos en busca de esa bruja atrevida? Yo de usted no le perdonaría la vida.

—Claro que no se la perdonaré, idiota —contestó bruscamente —. Jaken, ve a buscar con Ah-Un algún rastro de Natsuki —le ordeno a su siervo pero este lo miro dudoso, su amo estaba extraño.

—Pero, señor...

—¡Que te largues, he dicho! Una palabra más y te asesino.

Jaken dio un salto y un grito de terror.

—No hay necesidad de eso amo bonito, Jaken se irá de inmediato, señor —dijo totalmente nervioso mientras hacía un sinfín de reverencias, sólo para correr hacía donde estaba Ah-Un y subirse en su lomo —¡Vamos! —exclamó y el animal se elevo en el aire y se alejo de aquel lugar.

Una vez ambos se hubiesen ido, Sesshomaru se adentro en el bosque. Después de caminar un rato llego a una parte en donde había un arroyo pequeño y se recostó contra un árbol que estaba cerca. Estaba mal, se sentía derrotado. Precisamente por eso había mandando al demonio verde a que se largara, no le iba a permitir que lo viera de esa manera, pensó que solo necesitaría unas horas de descanso para estar como nuevo, así que se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno ese fue el primer cap, ¿que tal les pareció? Subiré el siguiente pronto :)

**Eva.**


	2. La maldición hace efecto

**Capítulo II: Conozcan a Kazuo.**

Era una mañana fresca y relajante. Se sentía un ambiente pacífico en el lugar, el día estaba totalmente iluminado. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y noto que su vista era mucho más vulnerable a la luz del sol que antes, lo cual le extraño sumamente. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero hubo algo que lo retuvo en el piso: era su armadura. Por alguna extraña razón, esta estaba demasiado pesada y le hacía imposible pararse, supuso que aún debía seguir algo débil por el hechizo de Natsuki y se apoyó en la rama de un árbol para poder levantarse. Cuando estuvo en pie se tambaleó un poco ya que la armadura lo jalaba hacía adelante, no tuvo opción más que quitársela y fue entonces cuando se percató de algo raro. Su mano no era la de un daikoyai, sus garras no estaban y tampoco sus características marcas violetas, se alzó toda la manga de su traje pero todas las marcas habían desaparecido en ambos brazos. Sesshomaru estaba en un estado de shock, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se acerco al arroyo que tenía en frente y se miro en el agua.

Apenas vio su reflejo casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

Su apariencia había cambiado completamente. En su rostro hacían falta las marcas violetas y su luna azul-morada, además sus ojos ya no eran de ese amarillo tan intenso, ¡eran puramente negros! Y su cabello... ese cabello blanco y majestuoso que el daiyokai lucía se había ido, ahora el color era igual o más negro que el de su mirada.

Sesshomaru dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía a mil. Era tan extraño, el nunca había sentido semejantes emociones como el temor a lo desconocido o la desesperación. Esa bruja del demonio... pagaría tan caro por todo aquello.

—Maldita Natsuki, ¡maldita seas! —gritó desesperado el nuevo Sesshomaru.

Pues Natsuki lo había convertido en nada más y nada menos que un... _humano._

* * *

Jaken había volado con Ah-Un durante muchas horas y no habían encontrado el rastro de esa bruja malvada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el señor Sesshomaru? De seguro también buscando a Natsuki. En fin... se iba a dar por vencido y volver hacía donde estaba su amo, cuando vio una figura humana desde las alturas, enseguida le ordenó a Ah-Un que bajaran.

Una vez en el suelo, el pequeño demonio verde corrió hacía la bruja con la intención de atacarla con el báculo de dos cabezas, pero esta fue más rápida y descargó una energía en Jaken, que lo lanzó unos metros hacía atrás. El pobre yokai se puso de pie con dificultad y miro a la mujer desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

—¡Bruja! —le gritó —¿Que le has hecho a mi señor? Desde anoche ha estado muy extraño...

Natsuki solo rió y se acerco a donde estaba el pequeño demonio.

—Me alegra saber eso —comentó con gracia —. Significa que mi hechizo ha funcionado, a estas horas ya debió haber hecho efecto.

Jaken estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a su amo bonito? ¡Apenas este estuviera bien iría tras ella!

—Humana tonta... —le espetó el demonio —mi señor te matará apenas te vea.

Natsuki nuevamente soltó una carcajada, al parecer todo lo que el pequeño yokai decía le parecía gracioso.

—Inútil —lo insultó la mujer —, dudo mucho que Sesshomaru en las condiciones que se encuentra sea capaz de ponerme un dedo encima sin que yo lo mate a el.

—¡Pero que diablos dices! —exclamó desesperado Jaken —¿Qué le has hecho?

La bruja sonrió a medio lado y mientras se alejaba caminando, contestó:

—Ve a su encuentro y lo sabrás...

* * *

Sesshomaru llevaba caminando un buen tiempo. Se había desecho de su armadura y sólo llevaba sus ropas blancas y su obi amarillo donde llevaba a Tenseiga y Bakusaiga. Cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que era un humano común y corriente y no el daiyokai más poderoso que existía. Se sentía miserable y detestaba ese asqueroso cuerpo humano, era débil y se cansaba más rápido que el anterior. Se sentía vulnerable y estúpido. Nunca había odiado a nadie como lo hacía con Natsuki. De repente se escuchaban voces humanas y olor a comida. En otra ocasión, Sesshomaru se hubiese alejado de ese lugar ya que le repugnaban los humanos, pero ahora su nuevo cuerpo tenía necesidades, el hambre era una de esas, así que no lo quedo más remedio que dirigirse hacía allí.

{...}

El ex-daiyokai bajo por la colina hasta llegar a la entrada de la humilde aldea, enseguida llamo la atención de los aldeanos que se encontraban presentes, en especial de las mujeres. Sí, puede que su apariencia haya cambiado pero eso no significaba que había dejado de ser majestuoso como siempre. Habían cosas como el porte, la forma de caminar y la belleza que por más que se trataban de ignorar, era imposible.

«¿Ya viste? ¿Ya viste? Que joven tan apuesto...» De ese tipo eran mucho de los murmullos que se escuchaban al pasar Sesshomaru.

Fue entonces cuando encontró la cabaña que había estado buscando: la del líder. Se dispuso a entrar, pero cuando quito la cortina que tapaba la entrada se quedo convertido en piedra.

Adentro estaban sentados la sacerdotisa Kaede, el monje del agujero en su mano, la exterminadora, la humana con poderes y el peor de todos: su despreciable medio hermano, Inuyasha. Todos detuvieron sus actividades al verle, Kagome se coloro levemente. «_¿Se ha sonrojado esta humana al verme? Que patéticos son estos seres» _fue uno de los pensamientos que cruzo por su cabeza, entonces se regaño a si mismo y se enfado. Como daiyokai esas cosas le traían con tan poco cuidado que nunca se paro a detallarlas y ahora como un ser inferior hasta las meditaba. ¡Necesitaba salir de ese cuerpo!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se alejó de aquel sitió, pero tras el salio Inuyasha y todos los demás.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tu? —le grito su hermano mientras el ex-daiyokai caminaba sin prestarle la mas mínima atención —¡Vuelve que te estoy hablando!

Entonces dio un salto y quedo enfrente del que una vez fue un gran demonio. Sesshomaru instintivamente iba a sacar su látigo magnético pero obviamente este ya no era parte de sus habilidades, así que dio un suspiro y tomo otro camino lejos de su molesto hermano.

—Si serás... —se quejo el hanyo y nuevamente salto para quedarle en frente —Te he preguntado quien eres, ¿a que has venido?

Sesshomaru le miro terriblemente serio y con una expresión de asco.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Inuyasha —contestó simplemente.

El nombrado se asombró.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Una vez más te lo preguntaré... —comenzó y saco a Colmillo de Acero —¿quién eres?

Sesshomaru aparto con un movimiento elegante el cabello que se había posado en su rostro debido al viento. No podía hacer nada para ganarle en una batalla a Inuyasha así como estaba. El solo pensamiento de ser derrotado por un híbrido le dio asco, así que hizo lo más inteligente que podía para poder librarse de esa situación tan incómoda.

—Mi nombre es... Kazuo —contestó Sesshomaru, pensando en el nombre humano más corriente que se le ocurrió —. Vengo desde muy lejos y buscaba algo de alimento pero me largaré enseguida.

Y sin más emprendió su camino, Inuyasha se había quedado callado y había guardado su espada, pero sus oídos de humano alcanzaron a captar murmullos entre todos ellos, no les dio importancia y siguió su ruta.

—¡Espera! —le dijo una voz femenina atrás —Puedes quedarte y comer algo, con gusto te lo daremos.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta violentamente y vio el rostro de esa humana que acompañaba a su hermano siempre. ¿Quién le dijo a esa mocosa que se metiera en sus asuntos? Pensó en ignorarla pero esta lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hasta abajo.

—Ven... tenemos varios alimentos, no es problema —comentó y le dedico una bonita y sincera sonrisa.

Por cosas del destino Sesshomaru estaba en un círculo con el equipo entero de su odioso hermano. Quiso resistirse a la comida que le ofrecían pero su cuerpo humano la pedía desesperadamente así que no le quedo de otra que comer hasta quedar satisfecho. Notaba como Inuyasha lo miraba fijamente todo el tiempo y muchas de esas veces él le devolvió la mirada solo para que el hanyo la apartara bruscamente y disimulara con algún comentario estúpido.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió verdaderamente ver tanta unión y amistad reunida ante el, a pesar de las peleas todos parecían llevarse muy bien. Además le habían brindado un corto hospedaje, estos humanos no eran como a los que el había conocido, estos eran... «_¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?» _se reprendió mentalmente. No podía dejar que su ahora débil mente humana lo controlara también, o terminaría por volverse loco.

Una vez se acercaba la noche, todos empezaron a lanzarse miradas nerviosas entre ellos y murmuraban o cuchicheaban, en especial Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes se les podía notar estaban en una silenciosa discusión, de pronto la joven humana tomo una de las orejas de perro del hanyo y la tiro hacia abajo. Sin saber porque la escena le pareció cómica a Sesshomaru, no sabía si era producto de su humanidad o si le causaba gracia ver como su hermano era controlado por una jovencita. Hizo un carraspeo con su garganta y tuvo la atención de todos.

—Me voy de aquí —anunció y se puso de pie. Pudo haber cambiado físicamente, pero en el fondo a pesar de que ahora tuviese sentimientos más humanos seguía siendo arrogante, orgulloso y rencoroso.

—Keh, ni siquiera da las gracias... —comentó Inuyasha por lo bajo, pero se escucho perfectamente.

—¡Inuyasha! —se quejó Kagome —Discúlpalo, el no esta acostumbrado a las visitas inesperadas —se excuso la azabache en nombre del hanyo —, pero a todos nos ha agradado tu visita y esperamos verte por aquí pronto —finalizo para terminar con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Seshomaru se quedo sin palabras y solo le dedico una última y seria mirada a esa extraña y amable humana y se fue de aquel lugar.

* * *

—¡Pero que grosero has sido, Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome una vez ese tal Kazuo se hubo marchado.

El hanyo orgulloso como siempre cerro sus ojos y arrogante le contestó a la joven:

—Es un desagradecido —dijo con rabia —, y además no creas que no me dí cuenta de como te colorabas cuando le mirabas.

Kagome instintivamente se puso roja de inmediato sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La verdad es que ese joven viajero le había parecido bastante atractivo, y no podía negar que algo en el se le hacía muy familiar, como si lo conociera de hace tiempo.

—Pues no se de que estás hablando —se defendió la azabache —, solo he sido considerada con el.

—Si, igual que con Koga... —mascullo el hanyo, pero tuvo la muy mala suerte de que la chica lo escuchara.

Kagome gruño de rabia.

—Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Ese ha sido el Cap 2, ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Quiero aclarar algunas cosas para que no se confundan:

1. En la historia Sesshi ya había recuperado su brazo y ya tenía a Bakusaiga.

2. Él todavía no se había conocido con Rin, pero don't worry be happy, lo harán más adelante.

**Eva.**


	3. Hermanos humanos

**Capítulo III: Hermanos humanos.**

Sesshomaru se había ido lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. No podía permitirse volver a encontrarse con Inuyasha o alguno de sus amigos, pues por poco y su medio hermano descubre que era el, además de esas miradas de sospecha que le lanzaba... Por otro lado estaba algo confundido (cosa que para un daiyokai eso no existía) con el comportamiento de esa tal Kagome, durante toda la cena lo había estado observando y cuando este le devolvía la mirada ella se sonrojaba. ¿No se supone que esa humana era la compañera sentimental de Inuyasha? En fin... otra de las cosas que lo atormentaban era precisamente eso: sus pensamientos. Estaba al borde de la locura, desde que tenía ese asqueroso cuerpo humano no dejaba de pensar en trivialidades o cosas tan mínimas y sin sentido.

Llego a una parte profunda del bosque al que se introdujo y decidió que podría descansar allí, después de todo no creía que ese inservible cuerpo humano aguantara más sin desplomarse en el suelo. Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y cerró sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaría Jaken? ¿Habría encontrado algo relacionado con Natsuki? Se preguntó como haría para que su sirviente lo encontrara, pues su olor ahora era completamente distinto y ya no desprendía esa poderosa aura demoníaca.

Era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro, sólo había un poco de claridad debido a la luz de la luna. La luna... justo hoy era menguante, le recordó tanto a su marca en la frente, inconscientemente se la tocó. Ser un humano era la peor de las maldiciones para un daiyokai. De repente escucho el quebrar de una rama, enseguida se puso de pie, ¿sería algún monstruo? De inmediato se dispuso a sacar a Bakusaiga.

«_Pero que idiota, por supuesto que Bakusaiga no va a funcionar en las manos de un simple humano._»

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido camino hacía donde había provenido el ruido y cuando ya estuvo a una distancia más corta logro escuchar una voz muy familiar.

—Inuyasha ya te he dicho que me quedaré contigo —insistía Kagome sentada al lado del hanyo —, no seas testarudo.

—Ya te he dicho que prefiero estar solo. Vuelve con los demás a la aldea, además la noche esta muy fría —le dijo este, terco como siempre.

Sesshomaru se pregunto que diablos hacían esos dos a esas horas de la noche en el bosque y sobretodo porque Inuyasha quería estar solo. No pensó quedarse con la curiosidad y se acerco un poco más hasta lograr ver a Kagome ahora parada de espaldas, tenía con ella esa mochila amarilla por lo que le tapaba la cara de Inuyasha y solo dejaba ver sus piernas cubiertas por su habitual prenda de vestir roja. Pero en cuanto la chica se movió...

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar profanar un sonido de sorpresa al ver a su medio hermano. El... el era un humano. Sí, un humano. Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, ¿acaso también había sido maldecido por Natsuki? Su cabello y ojos eran tan negros como el suyo y sus garras y colmillos habían desaparecido igualmente, por supuesto sin duda ya no era un hanyo.

Pensó que ya había visto suficiente así que se dio la vuelta, pero desgraciadamente piso en un lugar que estaba lleno de hojas secas, las cuales obviamente hicieron un ruido sonoro, de inmediato sintió movimiento por parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, y antes de que pudiera huir...

—¿Joven Kazuo? —dijo la azabache.

Por la amabilidad insistente de la chica, Sesshomaru había terminado sentado con ellos dos y tuvo que explicarles que no tenía un lugar a donde ir ya que su aldea había sido destruida.

Inuyasha evitaba mirarle al contrario de en la cena en la aldea, era de suponer que estaba avergonzado de que el supiera su secreto, así que Sesshomaru aprovecharía la oportunidad para sacarle información.

—¡Ay pero que descuidada he sido! —exclamó la joven rebuscando en su bolso—He dejado en la cabaña tu manta, Inuyasha.

—Tonta no te preocupes por eso, puedo dormir así perfectamente —contestó arrogante, pero Kagome no lo iba a permitir.

—No me cuesta nada ir por ella, quédate aquí.

Entonces se puso de pie y para cuando Inuyasha pensó en protestar, esta ya iba corriendo hacía la aldea.

Se sucumbieron en un silencio muy incómodo, el hanyo de brazos cruzados solo miraba hacía otro lado para no tener que verle la cara a Sesshomaru y este tomo la oportunidad para descubrir el motivo de su transformación.

—Así que humano —comentó con frío sarcasmo.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Keh, quien lo dice —se burlo —. Debe ser duro pasar de ser un daiyokai a un simple humano, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se congeló por completo. ¿Cómo sabía Inuyasha que era el? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Acaso el se había aliado con Natsuki para hacerle esa jugada y la bruja decidió castigarles a ambos? Estaba conmocionado y sus emociones humanas estaban al cien por ciento cada una.

Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó bruscamente con desesperación controlada.

Inuyasha ahora sí viéndolo de frente sonrió con malicia y superioridad.

—En el fondo sigues teniendo ese odioso olor, por más humano que seas es difícil que eso cambie —explicó el hanyo restandole importancia.

Sesshomaru no contestó nada, pero si pensó muchas cosas. Si Inuyasha lo había descubierto desde que llegó a la aldea (y eso explicaba sus miradas constantes), ¿por qué no lo había delatado? ¿Por qué no contarle a los demás? Eso le pareció sumamente extraño. Un Sesshomaru daiyokai se hubiera guardado esas preguntas para probablemente nunca conocer la verdadera respuesta, pero como ahora no era más que un humano y se moría por saberlo, preguntó.

—¿Por qué nadie más lo sabe? —inquirió con tono frío tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—A mi tampoco me gustaría que alguien sepa que me convierto en humano en luna nueva —contestó sin mirarle.

Así que eso era, su cambio sucedía cuando la luna era menguante. Claro, debió suponerlo, el era un mitad humano y mitad bestia. Pero algo en su respuesta lo inquieto, ¿era esa una señal de que su hermano se preocupaba por lo que él pudiera sentir? Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, su humanidad lo estaba dominando por completo dejando casi por fuera al poderoso daiyokai.

—¿Y cómo te paso? —preguntó el hanyo mirándole fijamente, como detallando cada parte de su nuevo ser, cosa que le incómodo un poco a Sesshomaru y por no decir molestó.

—No creas que porque me has guardado el secreto te lo contaré todo —dijo el ex-daiyokai con frialdad.

Inuyasha lo miro molesto.

—Lo sabía —dijo con rabia —, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Pero no te preocupes —comentó con ironía —no le diré a nadie tu identidad, con tal de que tu no cuentes la mía—finalizo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Pero Sesshomaru orgulloso como siempre...

—¿Y por qué habría de guardarle el secreto a un despreciable mitad bestia como tu? —contestó cruelmente.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y empezó a gritarle cuantas cosas.

—¡Ingrato! ¡Te ofrezco mi silencio a cambio del tuyo y sigues con tu actitud pedante! —grito furioso el hanyo —¡Se lo contaré a todos a ver que cara pones!

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula, él también estaba furioso.

—Ya cállate, idiota —le dijo con un tono de voz calmado pero firme que hizo que Inuyasha cerrara la boca—Imbécil, no le diré a nadie que mi hermano se convierte en humano, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con que seas un repugnante híbrido.

A pesar de las rudezas de las palabras de Sesshomaru, eso le dejo claro a Inuyasha de que él no diría nada, porque también quería asegurarse de que lo suyo fuese un secreto, aunque claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Cambió por fuera, pero por dentro era igual que antes.

—Listo ya tengo todo lo que necesito —informó Kagome apenas llego a donde estaban los dos hermanos —Uhm, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó al percibir la visible tensión de ambos —Tome joven Kazuo —dijo y le ofreció una manta azul, Sesshomaru la acepto sin decir nada, aceptar favores de humano era lo más degradante que le podía pasar a un daiyokai.

Sin que ninguno de los tres dijera algo más decidieron dormir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Que les ha parecido el Cap? Inuyasha tan lindo en el fondo se preocupa por Sesshomaru y este desagradecido como le corresponde ¬¬

En el siguiente Cap sabrán que tiene que hacer Sesshi para poder recuperar sus poderes y ser nuevamente un daiyokai. Pero... ¿logrará hacerlo? Yo lo dudo.

**Eva.**


	4. Nota

**Holaaaa**

Lo siento MUCHO, de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de seguir el siguiente cap, pero tuve que viajar durante diez días a otra ciudad, este Sabado 14/12/13 estará listo el siguiente Capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan demasiado, pero sobretodo gracias por su paciencia. Escribo esto y no el Cap porque no es mi computador, asì que por favor esperen un poquito mas.

Un beso a todos!

_**Lishsescot.**_


	5. Como romper la maldición

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola de nuevo!

LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO por la demora, pero no se imaginan como ha sido mi semana. En fin, después de tanta espera aquí esta. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y sobretodo sus reviews que me dan ánimos.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Como romper la maldición.**

—Ah, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru... —suspiro con decepción la mujer mientras miraba al ex-daiyokai a través de un espejo mágico —¿es que nunca aprenderás?

Ese tonto. Al parecer tener que cargar con una maldición como esa no lo había hecho cambiar ni una pizca. Seguía siendo exactamente el mismo pero con otra apariencia. _Humildad, Sesshomaru, humildad. _Eso era todo lo que necesitaba si quería ser el mismo de antes. Era algo tan sencillo para cualquiera, pero para él... lo veía difícil. Aún así no pondría otra condición más que esa. ¿Sesshomaru quería recuperar su fuerza y poderes? Pues que le demostrara que los merecía y que los utilizaría con sabiduría.

La bruja se dio la vuelta y miro al yokai que tenía en frente, este la detallaba con curiosidad y algo de temor visible.

—Bueno, ya sabes que tiene que hacer tu señor para ser como antes —dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. No podía negar que tener la vida de un daiyokai tan poderoso en sus manos era sumamente excitante.

—Si —contestó Jaken y sin más se marchó de aquel lugar.

{...}

Mientras el demonio verde volaba en el lomo de Ah-Un se puso a pensar en lo que le había pasado a su amo bonito. Esa bruja... su amo era algo cruel, no lo podía negar, ¡pero no hasta el punto de tener que convertirse en humano! Gracias a los dioses que esa bruja al fin había accedido a decirle en que consistía la maldición de su señor y como romperla. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a su amo, contarle todo y esperar a que no lo asesinara...

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en un tronco observando la nada.

La noche anterior definitivamente había sido confusa y agotadora. Saber el secreto de su hermano, que el supiera el suyo. Y lo peor: no podía sacar de su mente a esa humana, Kagome. Su amibilidad y bondad era algo que lo hacía sentir extraño y definitivamente no estaba costumbrado a ella. Esa chica era insistente cuando lo quería, casi que no logró irse de la aldea sin que ella insistiera mil veces en que se quedara, pero ya había compartido muchos momentos con su hermanito... no necesitaba más.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

«_¿Como saldré de este lío?_» pensó para sus adentros.

Se le había ocurrido la idea de visitar a otros brujos, pero... ¿quién le iba a creer que el era el mismísimo Sesshomaru? Y aunque lo hicieran ninguno estaría tan loco como para romper semejante maldición, todos lo preferían como estaba. Todos menos él.

Alzó su vista al cielo. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le iba pedir ayuda a los dioses? Se mofó de su propia idea. Nunca le había pedido a los dioses nada, jamás. Y hacerlo ahora... probablemente obtendría como respuesta un rayo directo al pecho.

Fue entonces cuando diviso una figura algo borrosa en las nubes, a medida que se acercaba a tierra logro distinguirla: eran Jaken y Ah-Un. Bien, no le quedaba más que enfrentar a su vasallo como estaba ahora.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritaba este desde lo lejos mientras corría al encuentro con su amo —Señor Sesshomaru... yo lo he estado buscando por todas partes... —jadeó —menos mal que su olor no cambio significativamente.

El ex-daiyokai no dijo nada, solo lo miro expectante por saber si tenía información. Pero Jaken solo lo miraba sorprendido, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y detallaba cada parte de su ser, cosa que le recordó a Sesshomaru cuando Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y se puso de pie.

—¿Vas a hablar o te me quedarás mirando todo el día, inútil? —pregunto con crueldad, y entonces su siervo reaccionó.

—Oh no, no, señor Sesshomaru —se disculpó haciendo reverencias —, he encontrado a la bruja, a Natsuki, amo —dijo y espero algún signo de admiración o sorpresa por parte de Sesshomaru pero este no se inmuto, así que continuó hablando —. Ella me ha confesado la maldición que le ha hecho, vaya de verdad que sabe trabajar... —y nuevamente se le quedo observando, pero al ver que su amo apretaba la mandíbula y los puños, prosiguió —pero lo más importante, amo bonito, es que me ha dicho como romperla.

En esa ocación Sesshomaru si abrió un poco los ojos. ¿Acaso el estúpido de Jaken tenía su salvación?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó expectante.

Jaken trago saliva ruidosamente y miro a todas partes, nervioso. Oh, esto no le gustaría a su amo para nada.

—Bueno, verá... —comenzó y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares —ella ha dicho que... oh, amo bonito no se enfade con Jaken, el no tiene la culpa...

Pero Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías.

—¡Habla de una vez! —le ordenó con severidad.

—Ella ha dicho que usted debe convertirse en un ser con humildad para recuperar su antigua forma —le contestó el demonio verde a la velocidad de la luz y con los ojos apretados fuertemente esperando algún golpe. Pero no paso nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su amo estaba sentado de nuevo en el tronco, meditando.

—¿Amo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Sesshomaru lo perforo con la mirada negra que poseía. Santos cielos, ahora era mucho más terrible.

—Humilde, ¿eh? —comentó con ironía —¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Arrodillarme ante Inuyasha? ¿Dar las gracias a esa Kagome por su hospitalidad? ¿Ayudar a un repugnante humano? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? —estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer. Pero que prueba tan ridícula le había puesto Natsuki. Humildad... por favor.

—Tal vez pueda hacer eso que dijo, amo bonito —sugirió Jaken con cautela —, tal vez si ayuda a un humano, sin sentirlo como una obligación, tal vez así...

—¡No seas idiota! —le espeto Sesshomaru —¿Yo salvar la vida de un humano? No seas ridículo. Vamos.

—Pe-pero, ¿a donde? —quiso saber Jaken.

—No cuestiones y sígueme, o si no lárgate de una vez.

Ah, su señor... ¿podría ser humilde alguna vez? En se momento demostraba que no. Aún así tomo la cuerda de Ah-Un y lo jalo para que caminaran junto a Sesshomaru. ¿A donde se dirigían esta vez?

* * *

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una aldea. Más específicamente a la aldea de Kaede. Jaken no se atrevió a preguntar que diablos hacían allí, solo observaba con curiosidad la escena desde lejos.

De una de las tiendas salió Inuyasha y al ver a su hermano hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Que haces aquí Sessh... Kazuo? —se corrigió rápidamente.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —pregunto eludiendo la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal comentario por parte de Sesshomaru, y empezó a tartamudear respuestas incoherentes.

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? —inquirió la azabache saliendo de la tienda al ver que el hanyo se demoraba afuera, pero se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara al ver a Sesshomaru, o es decir, a Kazuo —¡Joven Kazuo! ¿Qué hace aquí? Me alegro mucho de verlo.

Jaken no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué llamaban a su amo por ese nombre tan extraño? ¿Ya había estado allí antes? ¿Acaso había creado una falsa identidad mientras el estaba en busca de la bruja? Vaya, su amo sin duda era astuto.

—Kagome —asintió Sesshomaru con la cabeza en modo de saludo y se acerco a la joven, esta lo miraba con la boca entreabierta e Inuyasha lo seguía con la mirada totalmente confundida. Una vez estuvo a una distancia corta de la muchacha, le habló —. He venido a agradecerte por todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo durante mi estadía, y lamento no haberlo hecho antes.

Ante semejante confesión hubieron varias reacciones:

Primero la de Kagome, quién enrojeció violentamente y sonrió con vergüenza.

—Oh, joven Kazuo, no era necesario...

Segundo la de Inuyasha, quién estaba completamente aturdido y conmocionado. ¿¡Sesshomaru dando las gracias?! ¿A UN HUMANO? O había cambiado o se aproximaba el fin del mundo. Mantenía la boca abierta, pensando en algún comentario por hacer, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Además el no era Koga, el no pretendía a Kagome... ¿o si?

Y tercera y última la de Jaken. ¡Su amo, el daiyokai más poderoso que existía rebajándose para agradecer a una insignificante jovencita! Casi se va para atrás, pero logró mantenerse en equilibrio pues estaba escondido de entre unos arbustos, si lo veían allí su presencia sería muy sospechosa y Sesshomaru no quería que descubrieran su identidad.

Sin decir más, el ex-daiyokai se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su hermano.

—Inuyasha... —empezó, pero diablos eso era mucho más difícil —cuídate —dijo por fin. De acuerdo, no era la muestra de humildad más gran del mundo, pero era algo...

El hanyo no supo como tomarlo. ¿Era un "cuídate" de "espero que no te pase nada malo hermano"? ¿O era un "cuídate" de "cuídate porque en cualquier momento te asesino"? Sea cual fuera su significado lo había dejado en blanco y solo respondió.

—Tu... tu también, supongo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno eso fue todo, lo siento si no es la gran cosa, pero bueno... en el otro cap (lo juro que esta vez si lo subo a tiempo) veremos si con eso basta para que Natsuki (quien mantiene vigilado a mi Sesshi día y noche *inserte aquí cara pervertida*) le quite la maldición. Ah y se que de pronto esperaban una prueba más dura(? pero creo que eso es más difícil para Sesshi que cualquier otra cosa, el prox cap será más interesante, promesa :).

Un beso a todos.

**Eva.**


	6. La última noche

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí esta la prometida continuación, espero que la disfruten. Y bueno, ya casi se acerca el final de la historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que me han dejado un review o que la han agregado a favoritos :).

* * *

**Capítulo V: La última noche.**

Él y su señor llevaban días de aldea en aldea, de bosque en bosque y así. No tenían un lugar fijo donde dormir. De vez en cuando por orden de su amo regresaban a donde estaban su hermano y la humana esa (Jaken no lograba entender el por qué) y hasta se quedaban varios días. Por alguna extraña razón el señor Sesshomaru se mostraba de una forma... _especial _con la tal Kagome, cosa que hacía que la tensión con su hermano aumentara considerablemente. Por respeto, Jaken nunca se atrevió a preguntarle nada a su señor, quería seguir viviendo unos cuantos siglos más... pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar con esa espina y es por eso que decidió espiar a su amo bonito. Ahora contaba con la ventaja de que como humano sus sentidos se disminuyeron notablemente y nunca sentiría su presencia. Así que sin más esa noche lo siguió al bosque...

* * *

«_Estaba todo muy oscuro y la noche era fría como el hielo. Soplaba un gélido pero suave viento que la hacía erizar. Pero de todos modos, a pesar del tiempo allí estaba, frotando sus manos para conseguir algo de calor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Y su pregunta mental fue contestada con la presencia de una persona a sus espaldas. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Estaba guapísimo, eso sin duda. Sonrió instintivamente y el sólo respondió con una leve curvada de su labio superior... Kagome se preguntaba por qué. _

_—Has venido —susurro como si eso fuera un milagro, y pues la verdad es que sí, no se esperaba que lo hiciera._

_El ladeó levemente la cabeza._

_—Te dije que lo haría —contestó sin más._

_Su frialdad era algo desconcertante, pero aún así estaba demostrando tenerle un gran aprecio al ir a su encuentro por petición de ella._

_—Gracias —dijo la azabache y se sentó en el pasto, haciendo que el la imitara._

_Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que él se vio obligado a preguntar._

_—¿Y para qué me has pedido que viniera?_

_Ella se sonrojo, aunque él no pudo notarlo._

_—Bueno... solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo —le confesó la joven._

_El hizo un sonido con su garganta, algo como un quejido, como si no se creyera que ella quería estar con él a solas. _

_—Pensé que estabas en algo con Inuyasha —comentó restando importancia._

_Ella lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta._

_—Bueno... es complicado. Pero actualmente no estamos en nada —suspiró —. Uno se cansa de esperar, Kazuo._

_Y acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Al principio él se tensó un poco, pero luego se relajo y sin saber por qué diablos lo hizo, acarició su cabello con la mano que le quedaba libre, Kagome se movió consentida ante su tacto, dando a entender que le gustaba._

_{...}_

_Y así pasaron muchas noches más. Noches de escapadas en donde los dos se encontraban, no hacían nada del otro mundo. Solo lo de siempre: se sentaban y hablaban, a veces se quedaban cayados, otras se recostaban en el suelo y miraban las estrellas. Eran pequeños raticos que compartían solo los dos, sin interrupciones, sin tensiones, sin nada. Sólo ellos..._

_Kagome y Sesshomaru. _

* * *

Jaken no acababa de entender por qué su amo hacía tal cosa, todas las santas noches. Lo había seguido las primeras cinco, pero después se aburría, en realidad esperaba ver algo más emocionante, esperaba ver a su amo maltratando a esa humana o algo que lo caracterizaba. Pero no... el demonio verde no estaba seguro de si lo hacía para poder romper la maldición, o porque de verdad le nacía.

Inconscientemente soltó una pequeña risa burlona. ¿Su amo hiendo al encuentro de un humano por voluntad propia? ¡Sí, claro!

—¡Jaken! —exclamó firmemente una voz a sus espaldas que enseguida tuvo el efecto de que al pobre demonio se le congelara la sangre, se volteo lentamente: tenía a Sesshomaru mirándolo con esos fríos ojos negros —Imbécil, te estoy diciendo que volveremos a la aldea de Kaede.

_—_¿A-a la aldea? _—_tartamudeo —Pero, señor, creí que ya nos íbamos a quedar en la aldea a la que nos dirigíamos_ —creí que ya no vería más a Kagome, _pensó _—, _además ya casi llegamos, señor.

Pero a su amo, naturalmente, no le importaba la opinión de alguien como Jaken, así que solo se limito a dedicarle una mirada que advertía "haz caso, o muérete", y su siervo la entendió perfectamente, tomo la cuerda de Ah-Un y lo guío en otra dirección.

—Tengo que hacer una última cosa allí —dijo más para sí mismo que para Jaken, pero aún así este lo escuchaba con vivo interés.

«_Porque después, encontraré a Natsuki y romperé la maldición_» pensó para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Después de un rato ya habían llegado, era en la tarde y el sol estaba por esconderse. Sin más le ordeno a Jaken que se fuera lejos y se dirigió a la cabaña de Kagome. Esperaba encontrarla sola, pero se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al verla con Inuyasha y el resto del equipo, ¿es que todo el tiempo estaban en manada?. Todos se alegraron al verlo, todos menos Inuyasha claro.

—¡Kazuo! —exclamó la azabache y sin pensarlo, sin importarle, lo abrazo, y estuvo allí más o menos unos veinte segundos en el que captaron la mirada confundida de todos y la furiosa de su hermano. ¿Dónde estaba ese «joven» que acostumbraba a decirle Kagome?, se pregunto el hanyo_ —_Me alegro mucho de verte.

—Kagome —saludó formalmente Sesshomaru y asintió mirando al resto, y le dio una pequeña mirada fugaz a su hermano quien lo observaba con expresión desafiante —. He venido a quedarme una noche más, si no les importa.

—Claro que no —contestó Inuyasha antes que todos, por lo cual obtuvo miradas de sorpresa —. Es decir, no nos importa —trató de componerla —, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, Kazuo. De hombre a hombre.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué...? —comenzó Kagome pero el ex-daiyokai la interrumpió.

—No pasa nada —dijo para mirar a su hermano con los ojos fríos e igual de desafiantes, o incluso mucho más.

* * *

Ambos hermanos habían salido de la tienda y se encontraban cerca de un río donde pescaban los aldeanos, fue allí donde Inuyasha lo enfrentó.

—Dime, imbécil, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con Kagome? —preguntó bruscamente el hanyo olvidando por completo el "trato amable" que habían sostenido durante algunos días.

Sesshomaru achicó los ojos y apretó el mentón.

—No se de que hablas, perro idiota.

Y la verdad era que no lo hacía. Hace un tiempo que se había estado viendo con ella a escondidas en el bosque y ni el mismo sabía por qué. De acuerdo, la primera noche fue porque su estúpida mente humana estaba llena de curiosidad de saber porque ella lo había citado allí, pero de resto... esto solo le confirmaba que los humanos eran débiles e idiotas ante los sentimientos. Sí, sentimientos, no lo iba a negar. Quizá tuviera sentimientos por Kagome, pero NO él, sino su humanidad. Un daiyokai nunca se fijaría en un ser tan mínimo como ella. Muchas veces luchaba contra su _otro yo _para que dejara de vagar con pensamientos tan ridículos hacía esa jovencita inmadura e irritante, pero ya estaba tan sometido que le era casi imposible. Era por eso que había decidido ir esa última vez, el humano quería hablar con Kagome y explicarle que no se volverían a ver, pero el daiyokai sólo quería romper su maldición cuanto antes, sin importarle ni siquiera un poco lo que ella pudiera sentir.

—Si para eso mi citaste acá afuera, entonces me voy ya —anunció Sesshomaru y se dispuso a largarse.

—Sesshomaru, detente —le dijo su hermano, pero obviamente el ex-daiyokai no lo hizo. él no recibía órdenes de nadie —, no me importa lo que este pasando entre tu y Kagome —le dijo a sus espaldas —, pero solo te advierto: si le rompes el corazón, te asesinaré.

Sesshomaru freno en seco. ¿Romperle el corazón? Se volteo a ver a su repugnante medio hermano.

—Haz lo que se te venga en gana.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y la joven azabache ya se encontraba en su lugar habitual esperando a Kazuo. Unos minutos después el estaba allí.

—No —dijo el cuando ella lo iba a abrazar y a saludar con alegría de nuevo. Kagome sintió como si un balde lleno de agua helada le hubiese caído encima, ¿por qué la rechazaba? —. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

Hablaba en un tono tan frió, tan distante... el era así usualmente pero... pero con ella se suavizaba un poco y ahora... ¿qué le pasaba? Aun así no se atrevió a preguntárselo, así que solo asintió levemente y se dispuso a escucharlo.

—Me iré mañana temprano, es por eso que he venido a despedirme —le dijo.

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Así que es eso —dijo con evidente tranquilidad, como si se hubiera esperado algo peor —, bien, ¿y cuándo volverás? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, o Kazuo, no sabía bien cual, cerró sus ojos en signo de desesperación y le dio la espalda a la joven.

—No lo haré.

Kagome se quedo como una estatua. ¿De qué hablaba Kazuo? ¿Por qué le decía eso justo ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

—No... no te entiendo —contestó ella con voz bajita y los ojos llorosos. Él era una persona especial para ella, habían compartido momentos juntos, pensamientos, historias... y ahora simplemente se iba, y ni siquiera le importaba lo que ella sintiera.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y la encaró. Su mirada era fría como un témpano, casi que ocultaba su humanidad por completo. Pero tenía que hacerlo... porque Kazuo no sería capaz de decirle nada mirándola a los ojos.

—No tienes que entender nada —dijo —. Me voy y ya.

La joven se rehusaba a creérselo.

—Pero... ¿y nosotros qué?

Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué esa humana no lo aceptaba y ya? ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que tener sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué tenía que quererla?

—No hay un "nosotros", Kagome. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá —le espetó cruelmente —. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, adiós.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar, dejándola allí: sola y desprotegida, pero sobre todo con el corazón hecho trizas y las lágrimas cayendo como cascada por su rostro. Él no se atrevió ni un solo segundo a mirarla, pero se vio obligado a parar de caminar cuando ella le dijo esas últimas palabras que se cruzarían jamás...

—¿Y el beso? —preguntó sollozando —¿Tampoco significo nada para ti?

El beso...

* * *

«_Ya era muy tarde. ¿Cuántas horas habían estado hablando? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis? El caso es que ya debían ir a dormir o los demás sospecharían. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y como todo un caballero le tendió la mano para que ella también lo hiciera, así que la jalo para pararla, pero solo logro que ella quedara a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los dos sabían lo que estaba pasando y lo que sentían. Él podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella, su boca estaba entreabierta, Kagome lo miraba con expectación, se acercó un poco más y..._

_Sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de sentimientos.»_

* * *

—No —contesto simplemente sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada, como si pensará que ella no se lo merecía...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: **Y bueno eso fue todo. Esperen el próximo y último :( capítulo. Que estén bien :D

PD: Lo subí un poquito de afán así que luego corrijo cualquier error, faltas de ortografías, incoherencias y así. Pero de verdad quería subirlo, así que aquí esta.

**Eva.**


	7. Adiós maldición, adiós a todo

**Capítulo VI: Adiós maldición, adiós a todo.**

La joven no había querido salir de su cabaña en días, y si lo hacía se le notaba con el ánimo demasiado bajo. Últimamente sollozaba en las noches y nadie sabía el por qué. Bueno, nadie excepto Inuyasha, quién estaba seguro de que todo era culpa del bastardo de Sesshomaru. Se lo advirtió... le advirtió que lo asesinaría si le rompía el corazón a Kagome. Aunque él pensaba que su hermano no sería capaz de tal cosa, pues como era humano... pero definitivamente eso le demostraba que no había cambiado en absoluto. Deseaba tanto que su maldición no se rompiera nunca y así el pagara por su error para siempre.

—No estés triste, Kagome —la consolaba Sango como buena amiga que era —, ya vendrán más hombres.

La azabache negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Ese no es el punto —explicó —. Fue de la manera en la que me dijo todo, fue tan frío, tan... ¿sabes? —preguntó y sonrió a medias —Se me hizo tan igual a Sesshomaru por un momento.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quizá y era él —sugirió y ambas rieron ante una idea tan tonta.

—No... Sesshomaru nunca hubiese sido capaz ni de despedirse, en definitiva no era él.

* * *

El ex-daiyokai y su fiel sirviente volaban sobre Ah-Un por los cielos. Se dirigían al escondite en donde Jaken se había visto por última vez con Natsuki, aún rogaba porque siguiera allí.

Sesshomaru iba con las intenciones de que le retirara la maldición, aunque no estaba tan seguro si después de lo que había hecho con Kagome, la bruja lo fuera a perdonar tan fácilmente. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Cómo la iba a ilusionar con falsas promesas que nunca se iban a cumplir? La decisión que tomó fue sin duda la mejor. Además, le dolió pensar que de todos modos, Kagome no lo quería a él. Ella estaba enamorada de Kazuo, no de Sesshomaru.

Después de unas horas llegaron a su destino y descendieron. Sesshomaru le ordenó a Jaken que lo esperara afuera y este no protestó.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a la entrada e iba a abrir la puerta, pero no fue necesario ya que esta lo hizo sola.

—Entra, Sesshomaru —lo invitó una voz diferente a la de Natsuki, esta se escuchaba más vieja y desgastada.

Sin temor lo hizo y una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró dejándolo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

De una esquina se encendió una pequeña vela, y después otra y otra, hasta formar un círculo perfecto que encerraba a Sesshomaru. Este frunció el ceño, pero no se movió. En el fondo se escucho la misma risa: desgastada y cansada.

—Te he estado esperando —comentó —. He vigilado cada uno de tus movimientos durante días. Tu evolución me ha parecido impresionante.

—¿Evolución? —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—Si... —contestó la voz, dándose unos momentos para recuperar el aire —por fin has aprendido lo que es la humildad: no te has peleado innecesariamente con tu hermano, fuiste amable con los aldeanos y aceptaste los sentimientos de esa jovencita sin burla o desprecio, además de que ella fue correspondida por tu corazón humano.

—De todos modos eso no importa —dijo fríamente Sesshomaru —, porque como sabrás tan solo hace un día la he dejado con el corazón partido.

—Ah, si... pero no creas que no se por qué lo has hecho —dijo la voz astutamente —. Tenías miedo de que si ella descubría quien eras en realidad, podría salir corriendo y odiarte por siempre. Pero tampoco querías mantenerla ilusionada, lo que significa que sus sentimientos te importaban...

Sesshomaru dobló los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Entonces eso ha sido suficiente para quitarme la maldición, Natsuki?

Silencio.

—Así que has descubierto que soy yo... —dijo con un deje de sombro la bruja —no me puedes ver porque me escondo en las sombras, pero... mi apariencia ha cambiado, no sólo mi voz.

¿Cambió? ¿Cómo así?

—Es no me importa —le espetó —devuélveme a mi antigua forma.

Sesshomaru se mostró indiferente ante el "cambio" de Natsuki, pero la realidad es que estaba sumamente intrigado, pero después le preguntaría en el momento indicado que es lo que le había pasado. Ahora su prioridad era cambiar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... has cumplido lo que te he pedido, así que serás nuevamente un daiyokai.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿por fin lo tendría? ¿Así de fácil? Que bruja tan estúpida.

«_Nimbus ex caligo saltus delere ipse fallax delere_

_implecare religare vis labis plumeus orbis ex volitare»_

Eran las mismas palabras que había utilizado para maldecirlo, pero ahora sonaban diferentes, como si su significado hubiera cambiado. De repente Sesshomaru empezó a sentir un dolor profundo en todo el cuerpo, tanto así que no lo soportó más y tuvo que tirarse en el suelo. Apretaba los sientes con fuerza y sentía que se le iban a partir. Sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuertemente que sentía como le salía sangre, sus uñas eran como cuchillos. Entonces en medio de la agonía las miró: ya no eran uñas humanas, se habían convertido en garras filosas y largas. Se sintió poderoso. Con la lengua recorrió toda su boca, ahora conformada por colmillos. De pronto la piel empezó a quemarle, justo en las mejillas, frente, párpados y brazos. Lentamente unas finas lineas violetas se dibujaban sobre él: las marcas de un demonio. Vio también como un mechón de cabello que le caía por el hombro se volvía café, después gris, hasta quedar finalmente blanco. Supo que el color de sus ojos había cambiado por el ardor intensó que sentía.

Y de pronto hubo una explosión de luz gigante.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó intrigada la joven azabache.

Inuyasha olfateó y lo que olió no le gustó para nada.

—Es Sesshomaru... —gruñó.

Todos lo miraron expectante.

—¿Sesshomaru? —inquirió Sango.

—Keh, ya no importa —_Seguramente ya se ha transformado en un demonio nuevamente..._

* * *

Era doloroso, era agonizante, pero era lo que quería.

Respiraba con dificultad ahora de rodillas. Su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente. Pero de un momento a otro ya no se sentía cansado, ni pesado, no sentía ningún dolor físicamente.

Se puso de pie, y sintió como en su obi latían Tenseiga y Bakusaiga. Sus espadas reaccionaban ante su transformación. Era él de nuevo, era Sesshomaru: el daiyokai más poderoso que podía existir.

Esa risa nuevamente...

—Aquí tienes lo que tanto habías deseado, Sesshomaru... —dijo muy débilmente Natsuki, incluso más que antes, y eso fue algo que el demonio notó enseguida.

Alzó la barbilla en signo de superioridad y achicó los ojos.

—Ahora si puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa —contestó sin más.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo jadeos y respiraciones forzadas. Notó como ella salía de las sombras, hasta quedar expuesta ante la luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación.

Sesshomaru no supo como reaccionar, así que solo profano un sonido, como un quejido. Le incomodaba verla en ese estado. No era la misma mujer joven que había conocido el primer día, ahora era solo una anciana desgastada y muy vieja, que se sostenía de un bastón para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué...?

—Esto fue el resultado de haberte lanzado una maldición tan poderosa. Hace unos momentos estaba un poco mejor, pero el haberte devuelto a tu forma original me ha quitado las pocas energías que me quedaban, dejándome así.

—Ja, ¿así que me has libreado de la maldición aún sabiendo que quedarías de ese modo tan patético? —preguntó con crueldad.

Ella asintió débilmente.

—Es para que te des cuenta de como la humildad es algo esencial para todos los seres...

—Pues no te servirá de mucho ahora —comentó el dándose la vuelta ligeramente.

Natsuki frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru...? —no alcanzó a preguntar bien cuando el demonio ya la iba a cortar con su látigo de energía. Reuniendo los pocos poderes que le quedaban Natsuki logró formar un débil campo de fuerza. Pero no aguantaría mucho...

—Desagradecido... —le espetó mirándolo con furia y los ojos llorosos llenos de dolor e incredibilidad —después de lo que he hecho por ti, ¿me pagas así?

—No tengo que agradecerte nada —contestó fríamente Sesshomaru —. Lo único que has hecho es hacer miserable los últimos días de mi existencia.

Y sin pensárselo sacó a Bakusaiga y destruyo el campo de energía con el que se mantenía segura la bruja. Esta cayó al suelo y se intentó arrastra lejos, pero era en vano... Sesshomaru se elevó en el aire y llego hasta donde ella se encontraba y sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, partió a la mujer en dos.

—Ahora comprendes, Natsuki —le habló Sesshomaru al espíritu de la mujer —que a un demonio no se le enseña lo que es la humildad.

Agitó a Bakusaiga para sacar la sangre que había quedado en la espada, y la guardó. Le dedico una última mirada de asco al lugar en donde había muerto la bruja y se marchó.

{...}

—¡A-a-amo bonito! —exclamó Jaken mirando con asombro a su señor —Vaya esa bruja si que es poderosa...

—Era —lo corrigió Sesshomaru pasando por su lado y caminando hacía el norte, su siervo lo siguió corriendo.

—Amo bonito, ¿usted la...? —preguntó con temor el demonio verde, Sesshomaru lo ignoró y no respondió nada, pero Jaken ya no necesitaba de una respuesta.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa señorita Kagome? —preguntó con cautela el monje.

Shippo asintió con energía.

—Desde que vimos esa luz en las montañas proveniente de Sesshomaru has estado muy pensativa —dijo el zorrito.

—Es sólo que... —comenzó la azabache —fue en esa dirección justo a donde se fue el joven Kazuo.

Todos exclamaron un "oh".

_«Aunque... en realidad no puedo dejar de pensar que... los parecidos entre Sesshomaru y Kazuo se me hacen muy confusos. Ambos tenían esa energía y su actitud... realmente creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero... es tan extraño que justo cuando Kazuo se fue, Sesshomaru apareciera, cuando duramos días semanas sin saber de él.»_

—Keh, ese tonto esta bien —dijo Inuyasha con evidente rabia —, deberías dejar de preocuparte por él. Después de todo... te abandonó.

Silencio.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Sango.

—¿Cómo has podido decir eso? —susurró Kagome con los ojos cristalinos.

El hanyo dándose cuenta de su error intentó arreglarlo, pero fue en vano...

—Kagome, lo siento, yo... lo he dicho sin pensar...

—¡Abajo!

Inuyasha cayó violentamente al suelo. Estaba enfadadísimo, demasiado. Y todos lo notaron ya que no era normal que él se comportara de esa manera con la azabache.

—¡Si supieras quién es realmente no estarías así! ¡Tonta! —gritó y salió de la cabaña en la que estaban, dejando a unos confundidos Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero sobretodo a una desconcertada Kagome. ¿Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas e Inuyasha lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo desde un principio?

{...}

Inuyasha y Kagome no se hablaban desde la pelea. Pero es que ella no entendía su punto, él solo quería protegerla y que nada malo le sucediera, no quería ver como sufría a manos del bastardo de su hermano. Y él no entendía el punto de ella: lo amaba. Ahora que estaba mucho más segura de que Kazuo podía ser Sesshomaru, sinceramente, no sabía si lo quería menos o más, o estaba igual. No podía negar que se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero entonces pensó... él también le quería, a su modo, lo había demostrado... si, si, su amor era correspondido.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y nadie -ni Inuyasha- se la podría quitar.

Nadie excepto... el mismo Sesshomaru.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana. Deprimida, sola, triste.

Ni siquiera había aceptado ver a Inuyasha y su madre, abuelo o hermano no podían hacer nada por animarla. De solo recordar pequeños fragmentos de la conversación le hacía el alma trizas.

«—_¿Tu eras Kazuo? __—preguntó ansiosa._

_—Si._

_—¿Me quieres como lo hacía él?_

_Sesshomaru la miro impasible._

_—No._»

Kagome se retorció incómoda. Se sentía tan humillada y estúpida. Le había jurado amor a una persona que ni conocía el significado de la palabra. Que ser tan cruel y despreciable era. Inuyasha había terminado por confesar toda la verdad: Sesshomaru un humano. Y ella como la tonta que era, a pesar de sus sospechas nunca creyó que pudiera ser verdad y se enamoró. Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si tan solo no fuera tan ingenua...

«_—Pero... tu me dijiste... tu me besaste, tu... __—decía ella al borde del llanto._

_—Hice muchas cosas que ahora no significan nada __—contestó el simplemente, frío como siempre._

_—Ya veo..._»

Al recordar eso último sonrió a medias. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más podía esperar de él? ¿Qué le confesara su amor y vivieran juntos por siempre? Sesshomaru era un ser cruel, despiadado y sin corazón, frío como un tempano de hielo. Y le odiaba. Le odiaba por haberla ilusionado y porque no le importó en lo más mínimo. Ya había programado su cerebro para que dejara de tener esa falsa esperanza de que todo era una broma y de que él si la amaba. Pero si seguía creyendo eso toda su vida... quien sabe a donde pararía. Ella era una chica fuerte y luchadora, y no iba a dejar que eso la deprimiera por completo, su vida seguiría.

«_El yokai la vio alejarse a paso lento, totalmente desilusionada y deprimida. Sinceramente no sentía por ella más que algo de lástima. No sabía a donde se habían ido esos sentimientos humanos que tenía antes, pero el caso es que ya no estaban, y ahora verse involucrado con una humana le daba nauseas. Su raza era muy fina como para ir a dañarla de semejante forma, ya tenía suficiente con su hermano.  
_

___—Kagome __—pronunció su nombre sin alterarse._

_____La joven se dio la vuelta lentamente con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos._

_______—Tu no me amas __—le dijo él y ella le miro confundida, ¡claro que le amaba! __—. Amas a Kazuo, no a mi. Piénsalo. _

___________Y sin más se fue sin esperar una respuesta de ella.»_

¿Que amaba a Kazuo y no a Sesshomaru? Bueno... no estaba muy segura. Por supuesto que amaba a Kazuo, y francamente al enterarse de que era Sesshomaru fue como si se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo, pero de alguna forma también le quería, aunque quizá... quizá él tenía razón, ella simplemente no podía amarle de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

* * *

_Epílogo._

_—_¿Es esa historia cierta, señor Jaken? —preguntó la niña de unos doce años aproximadamente, abriendo mucho sus ojos marrones.

—Cada palabra —contestó el demonio verde. Ambos estaban tumbados en el pasto y Rin le había pedido que le contara una historia, y así lo hizo él —. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi amo bonito, y esa es una historia que solo yo se ya que estuve presente —se jacto orgulloso —. ¡Pero es un secreto, niña!

—Por supuesto —contestó con una sonrisa Rin —, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero... ¿señor Jaken?

—¿Qué?

La niña jugó con sus pulgares y al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Tu crees que el señor Sesshomaru aún este enamorado de la señorita Kagome?

El pequeño demonio le iba a gritar que como se le ocurría preguntar semejante estupidez, pero lo cierto es que hasta el había llegado a pensar eso muchas veces... no podía negar que la niña y la sacerdotisa se le hacían sumamente parecidas, Rin era como una versión en pequeño de ella, a veces pensaba que quizá por eso su amo la había salvado y se había encariñado con ella... Además de que la dejara justo en la aldea de Kaede (donde vivía Kagome). Jaken pensaba que su señor no iba a visitar a Rin cada rato solo por el puro hecho de que era su protegida, no... ahí había algo más. Puede que él fuera pequeño de estatura y algo indefenso, pero pensaba con claridad y era astuto: muchas veces había pillado a su amo mirando de reojo a la sacerdotisa. ¡Y no estaba loco! Sabía que esas miradas significaban algo.

—Jaken, nos vamos —ordenó una voz atrás.

Su sirviente obedeció enseguida, temiendo que quizá su amo pudiera haber oído algo, pero si lo hizo lo más seguro es que no tocara el tema.

—Si amo bonito —dijo y se fue corriendo tras él.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —exclamó Rin antes de que los dos se alejaran por completo de la aldea. El nombrado se detuvo y la miro por encima del hombro —¡Venga pronto! —dijo sonriendo. El daiyokai se quedo quieto unos segundos y luego emprendió su caminata.

«_Venga pronto, señor Sesshomaru, no solo soy yo la que quiere verlo.» _Pensó la niña corriendo hacía su cabaña y al pasar por el lado a la señorita Kagome, se dio cuenta de como esta miraba de soslayo al que alguna vez había sido el amor de su vida.

—¿Kagome? —le llamo Inuyasha —Ya nos vamos, ¿vienes?

—¿Ah? —preguntó esta sumergida en sus pensamientos —Si, si, vamos.

Y ambos se fueron junto con sus amigos Sango y Miroku a una aldea cerca que necesitaba de su ayuda con un demonio.

Inuyasha notaba a su esposa algo callada, siempre era igual cuando Sesshomaru iba de visita a la aldea. Suspiro. A pesar de todo sabía que la joven aún sentía algo por su hermano, y aunque le dolía no la podía culpar y mucho menos juzgarla (eso sí: no le agradaba en absoluto), pues él había estado en las mismas tiempo antes con Kikyo.

Sonrió comprensivo, aunque ella no lo notó.

Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaba. El tiempo lo curaba todo.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Holaaaaaa!

No puedo creer que ya es el final. Sé que no me quedo tan espectacular, pero últimamente no he estado con imaginación y no se me ocurría nada por escribir (literalmente escribí y borre este final como 5 veces), pero si no lo hacía pronto sé que iba a terminar por dejarlo incompleto y luego olvidaría la historia, me conozco muy bien.

¡Final triste! Porque no soy muy fan de la pareja Sesshomaru x Kagome, y aunque lo fuera quería un final triste porque los odio a todos y quiero que sufran :(.

Bueno, es broma, pero si quería un final triste.

¡FELIZ AÑO 2014! ¿Que tal la pasaron?

Quiero agradecerle especial mente a ciertas personitas que estuvieron al tanto de mi historia todo el tiempo:

-**Claritaluna **y todos sus amigos: Patzi, Alma, Cesar, don Tono, Karla, Ángel, Alicia y Monica.

¡Espero que no me faltara ninguno! Y si lo hizo me disculpo, pero igual sabes que también estas en la lista :p. Les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes porque con los mensajes que me enviaban a través de Clarita me hacían muy feliz :).

Pero obviamente mi mayor agradecimiento es para ti Clarita, que eres la que "descubrió" mi historia y se la mostró a tus amigos. Espero seguir hablando contigo, y que el fin de la historia no signifique el fin de nuestras charlas.

Y por supuesto no podía faltar:

-**Hikary-neko **

Tu siempre has estado al pendiente de mis historias y cada que veo un review tuyo me animo mucho, gracias por todo linda :D.

Y demás, gracias TODOS los que me dejaron u review o que agregaron a favoritos, los quiero a todos montones.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Por ahí estaré revisando esta historia de vez en cuando, corrigiendo faltas de ortografías y tal.

**Eva.**


End file.
